Un beso y nada más
by Maye Malfter
Summary: "Fue un beso, Yuuri. Sólo un beso y nada más."


**Rated:** Teen and up audiences

 **Género:** Angst, Drama

 **Palabras:** 1400 aprox.

 **Advertencias** ** _:_** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

.

* * *

.

 **Un beso y nada más**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 _Fue un beso, Yuuri. Sólo un beso y nada más._

El muchacho se revolvía sobre la cama una y otra vez, con los ojos apretados en un intento por recuperar el sueño perdido de la noche anterior. No estaba resultando.

 _—_ Deja de pensar en eso, ¡idiota! —se repetía mentalmente—. Deja de pensar en eso. ¡Deja de pensar! Deja de…

Pero era en vano. Su mente se negaba a dejar de reproducir en bucle el mismo recuerdo, una y otra vez, en cámara lenta y con total detalle:

El mundo dejando de girar, el público vitoreando su actuación, Victor tapándose el rostro con las manos, Victor corriendo a su encuentro, Victor saltando sobre él, Victor besándole en los labios…

Yuuri todavía era capaz de sentir los suaves labios de Victor contra los suyos, tiernos como un durazno, cálidos como un atardecer frente a la playa y tan deliciosos como el mejor de los estofados. El simple pensamiento hizo que se calentaran sus mejillas y se le anudara más el estómago, bien por el recuerdo del beso o de lo que pasó después.

Tras recibir los resultados de la Copa de China, los patinadores y algunos entrenadores salieron a celebrar el final de la competencia en un restaurante cercano. Victor convenció a Yuuri de ir con ellos entre caritas de cachorro abandonado y pucheritos vergonzosos, y éste aceptó sólo porque la idea de quedarse a solas con Victor hacía que su estómago diera un sólido _axel triple_.

La velada fue bastante agradable, con todos los presentes compartiendo y riendo sin la presión de la competencia pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Victor era, como de costumbre, el centro de atención; contaba historias hilarantes de sus días de _junior_ , servía rondas de licor de arroz y de vez en cuando sacaba su teléfono móvil para subir fotos al _instagram_.

Yuuri se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, mirándole ser el anfitrión auto-designado e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el elefante en la habitación, que aparentemente todos habían acordado ignorar. Cada asistente de esa reunión había exhalado en sorpresa cuando Victor le besó tras finalizar su programa libre, y sin embargo, nadie hacía ningún comentario al respecto, ni Giacometti con sus tragos de más ni Minami con su natural indiscreción. Ni siquiera Phichit, que era lo más cercano a un amigo que Yuuri tenía en el patinaje.

Y ni qué decir de Victor, a quién ser el mejor anfitrión de Pekín le mantenía bastante alejado de Yuuri. El hombre no le evitaba ni mucho menos; sonreía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y de vez en cuando se acercaba para abrazarle y servirle un poco más de licor (que Yuuri le daba a Giacometti cuando nadie lo veía). Victor le trataba de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hacía, con cariño y falta de espacio personal. Igual que siempre. Exactamente igual.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, la alcoholizada cuadrilla se despidió entre abrazos, besos de mejilla demasiado sonoros y promesas de reunirse nuevamente cuando su ubicación geográfica se los permitiera. Victor fue de los últimos en alejarse del corrillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con mucha menos ropa de la que llevaba al llegar al restaurante.

Tras zafarse con gran dificultad del indecente abrazo final de Giacometti, Victor le alcanzó.

—¿Nos vamos ya, _silverboy_? —le preguntó al oído, y Yuuri sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse.

Victor le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y juntos emprendieron un silencioso camino hasta el hotel. Silencioso. _Demasiado_ silencioso. Tan silencioso, que Yuuri tuvo que asegurarse varias veces de que Victor no estaba en realidad dormido y caminando por simple inercia.

Llegaron al hotel y el corazón de Yuuri dio tres _loops_ consecutivos tan sólo de pensar en que finalmente podría tener la oportunidad de conversar con Victor acerca de lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, Victor siempre insistía en dormir con él, y si había una noche en la que Yuuri debiera (o quisiera) aceptar su propuesta, esta era la noche. Pero, para su sorpresa, tan pronto alcanzaron su piso, Victor le dio las más escuetas "buenas noches" que le había dado nunca y siguió caminando hasta entrar en su propia habitación.

Pasó un minuto completo antes de que Yuuri cayera en cuenta de lo sucedido, sintiendo la decepción asentarse en el fondo de su estómago como un estofado mal digerido.

Sin pensarlo realmente, Yuuri miró a su alrededor para comprobar que el pasillo estaba libre de curiosos, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Victor y levantó el puño para tocar. No obstante, y antes de dar el primer toque, el creciente sentimiento de duda que llevaba reprimiendo desde que Victor le ayudó a levantarse del hielo le asaltó con una fuerza descomunal, paralizándolo en el sitio.

¿Qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Tocarle la puerta a Victor para hablar de lo ocurrido? ¿Qué rayos esperaba ganar con eso? Era obvio que Victor no quería hablarle. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él. Por todo lo que sabía, al hombre no le importaba para nada el bendito beso, entonces ¿para qué molestarle con sus tonterías de niñato?

Yuuri bajó la mano lentamente y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de Victor por un minuto más, respirando con dificultad y debatiéndose entre volver a levantar la mano para tocar o irse a su habitación de una vez por todas. Al final, el muchacho giró sobre sus talones y alcanzó su puerta, escondiéndose tras ella e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar ante la soledad que le rodeaba.

 _—_ No hay nadie aquí, tonto _—_ dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, mientras Yuuri intentaba dormirse por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche. El tono se parecía extrañamente al tono de reprimenda de Yuurio—. Victor prefirió dormir solo esta noche ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo? ¡Porque lo de hoy no fue más que un simple beso!

Yuuri sintió como si las palabras del Yuurio de su cabeza le taladraran el pecho, haciendo que sus ojos escocieran con lágrimas sin derramar. Trató de contenerlas, pero eran demasiadas, y sin apenas darse cuenta tenía las palmas empapadas y sollozaba acurrucado debajo de las mantas, como un niño pequeño.

La voz de Yuurio tenía razón; aquel beso era lo que era y no significaba nada más. Un simple beso de felicitación, un "lo hiciste bien, Yuuri" de parte de alguien que caminaba irreflexivamente alrededor de la pista de hielo con un caniche de peluche bajo el brazo y a quién no le importaba en absoluto pasearse desnudo por toda la posada de los padres de Yuuri si es que olvidaba la toalla en la habitación.

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte más de lo que me sorprendiste tú a mí". No era una declaración, ni siquiera era una buena excusa; desde el punto de vista de Yuuri, era sólo Victor tratando de justificar uno de sus impulsos, de esos que no tenían consecuencias ni significado, tal como la vez que dejó la toalla olvidada.

¿Y qué más daba si ese había sido el primer beso real de Yuuri en sus 23 años de vida? Victor era Victor y siempre lo sería; su entrenador, su ídolo de la infancia, su amigo… y que el ruso también resultara ser el objeto de su _eros_ no cambiaba el hecho de que el televisado beso en los labios no fuese más que un imaginativo "enhorabuena".

Yuuri se giró sobre sí mismo y se acurrucó un poco más bajo la sábana, intentando vaciar su mente de todas las cosas horribles que la poblaban, incluyendo la tajante voz imaginaria de cierto rubio quinceañero. La cabeza le dolía por haber comenzado a llorar tan de repente, y sentía los ojos pesados e hinchados, así que decidió aprovecharse de eso para dormirse de una vez por todas.

Pronto amanecería y todo volvería a ser como antes. Se levantaría de la cama, tomaría un rico desayuno junto a Victor y ambos partirían rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar el avión a Moscú. Yuuri tenía que quedar de cuarto para poder seguir compitiendo y lo que menos deseaba era volver a perder su oportunidad por tonterías como un beso robado en el calor del momento. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para lamentarse después del Gran Prix Final, bien por no haber alcanzado el podio o cuando su entrenador le abandonara para dedicarle su tiempo y genialidad a alguien con más talento que él.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muchos meses sin aparecer, pero sí, estoy viva, y el fandom de YoI me ha traído de regreso a los fanfics, lo cual le agradezco sobremanera. ¿Lo malo? Creo que hice sufrir un poquito de más a mi querido Yuuri. Te hiero porque te quiero, y todas esas cosas que decimos los autores cuando le hacemos maldades a un personaje para sacar a relucir sus emociones (y las del lector). Así que siéntanse libres de dejarme saber todo lo que sientan y piensen en los comentarios, sobre todo porque este es un fandom nuevo para mi y todo feedback es bien recibido.

Por cierto, en mi cabeza (y creo que en el anime), Viktor dice cosas en inglés de vez en cuando. También en ruso, pero como no sé ruso, ¡entonces que las diga en inglés!

Nos vemos pronto (espero).

 _Maye~_


End file.
